Tom Wayland
Thomas "Tom" Wayland (born July 21, 1974) is an American actor, dubbing supervisor, musician, producer, voice actor and voice director. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Chaotic (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2006) - Additional Voices *Three Delivery (2009) - Additional Voices *Viva Piñata (2006) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The GadgetGang! In Outer Space (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Animals United (2010) - Bob *Kikoriki: Deja Vu (2019) - Additional Voices *Sheep & Wolves: Pig Deal (2019) - Hobbler, Additional Voices *The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow (2018) - Additional Voices *The Snow Queen: Mirrorlands (2019) - Rahat, Additional Voices *The Snow Queen 3: Fire and Ice (2018) - Rahat, Additional Voices *The Stolen Princess (2018) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Bushin, Kayuu, Koutei, Roar of Grudge (ep11), Additional Voices *Pokémon: Black & White (2011) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors (2010) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XY (2014) - Additional Voices *The Gokusen (2004-2005) - Junior A (ep9), Kudo, Principal (ep7), Senior A (ep6) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Beyond Time & Darkness (2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Gall Force 2: Destruction (2003) - Born *Gall Force 3: Stardust War (2003) - Born *Pokémon Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon Giratina & the Sky Warrior (2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Black: Victini and Reshiram (2011) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2015) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice (2012) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: White: Victini and Zekrom (2011) - Additional Voices *Pokémon Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2011) - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Animation Runner Kuromi (2006) - Nonki Hayama (ep2), Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015-2017) - Mash, Additional Voices *Outlanders (2006) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Iron Man: Extremis (2010) - Mallen's Brother (ep3), Terrorist (ep5) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Brothers in Arms 3: Sons of War (2014) - Barnaby Adams, James Gann *Dead Rivals (2018) - Phillip the Exec, Additional Voices *Dragon Mania Legends (2015) - Dragon Voices *Dungeon Hunter V (2015) - Archaeologists *Gangstar Vegas (2013) - E-Man, Radio Ads, Singer Radio Ads, Additional Voices *Modern Combat: Versus (2017) - Additional Voices *Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour (2012) - US Soldier 1 *Modern Combat 5: Blackout (2014) - Monarch, Additional Voices *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) - Additional Voices 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (2016) - Dal-su 'Video Games' *Pathfinder: Kingmaker (2018) - Baron (Madman) *YIIK: A Postmodern RPG (2019) - Mark 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Earth Defense Force: Iron Rain (2019) - Takuma Yagami *PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (2012) - Additional Voices *PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure (2010) - Additional Voices *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Additional Voices *Syberia 3 (2017) - Dr Zamiatine, Leon, Mayor Bouliakine, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (54) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (37) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:American Voice Actors